Momentos
by hikari yuuko
Summary: [KoenmaBotan] Yusuke se casará con Keiko y Botan, al estar enamorada de él, está deprimida. ¿Qué hará Koenma al respecto? Por ahora, sólo le queda darle su apoyo.


**Fecha: **14.Octubre.2004  
**Notas de la autora:** Este es mi primer fic de Yu Yu Hakusho, y termino siendo un KoenmaxBotan algo extraño. De igual forma espero les agrade. R&R, por favor!

**-o-o-o-**

**Momentos  
**_por hikari yuuko_

**-o-o-o-**

"¿...Botan? Botan," llamó con insistencia, sin mayor respuesta. Exsasperado, levantó la voz y, "¡BOTAN!"

Ella se giró alarmada, sin querer soltando los papeles que traía en las manos sobre el escritorio. "¿Q-qué sucede Koenma-sama?" preguntó, saliendo del susto.

Koenma frunció el ceño, quitándose el chupón de la boca. Botan ni siquiera se sorprendió por ello, y eso que Koenma JAMÁS había soltado el chupón.

"Estás distraída," le dijo su jefe con seriedad, " Te decía que necesito los reportes del caso Yanagisawa para mañana."

"¡Oh¡Lo había olvidado!" la chica exclamó. "No se preocupe, para mañana estarán en su escritorio."

Koenma asintió. "Confió en que así será." Hubo un silencio incómodo, en el que el hombre miró fijamente a los ojos claros de la muchacha.

"¿Botan?" Dijo él de repente, rompiendo al fin ese silencio que comenzaba a volverse insoportable.

"¿Sí, Koenma-sama?" Ella le sonrió débilmente, mientras apretaba los puños sin darse cuenta.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" preguntó preocupado. "Tú no eres así."

"Um, no sé a qué se refiere señor," dijo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el piso.

Era obvio que intentaba evadir la pregunta, esto molestó aún más al muchacho. Armándose de un poco de valor, se atrevió a confirmar sus sospechas. "Es por Yusuke¿no es cierto?"

La chica de largos cabellos azules levanto la cabeza rápidamente, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y un rubor rojizo cubrió sus mejillas disimuladamente. "Bueno... yo..." dudó, " no tiene... Yusuke no tiene nada que ver... él solo..." Bajo la mirada una vez mas, no queriendo mirar a su superior.

"Él se casará con Keiko Yukimura en una semana," dijo en un tono grave; aunque, en sí, el evento traería felicidad a más de uno.

"Sí, señor, Yusuke y Keiko-chan llevan meses planeando la boda," dijo, intentando ocultar su mirada triste de nuevo. Luego, rió suavemente, "Aunque Keiko-chan se lleva la mayor parte del trabajo, claro, y Yusuke solo corre de un lado a otro como loco."

Koenma asintió, dándole a entender que pensaba lo mismo. Ambos hubieran reído normalmente, pero no hubiera sido lo más indicado entonces. Koenma cruzó los brazos, se reclinó en el respaldo y cerró los ojos.

"¿Tú lo amas, Botan?" Tan sólo en pensarlo le dolía.

"¡¿Qu-qué!?" Botan casi vuelve a soltar los documentos que traía en mano y le miró perpleja.

El joven abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente, como lo hacía cada vez que hablaba de algo serio. "Te hice una pregunta muy sencilla, Botan. ¿Lo amas o no?"

Botan sonrió débilmente... Koenma comenzaba a hartarse de esas sonrisas falsas que se habían vuelto tan frecuentes. "S-sí, señor."

"Ya veo." Calló por un tiempo antes de preguntar simplemente, "Él lo sabe?"

La chica negó con la cabeza. "Y sí lo sabe," añadió después de un momento, "Él no me ha dicho nada al respecto para no lastimarme."

"Botan..."

"Aun así..." ella lo interrumpió, sabía que era lo que iba decirle, "no hay nada de que preocuparse. Sólo es un tonto amor no correspondido. Yusuke me ve y siempre me verá como su buena amiga Botan. Y tampoco sería justo para Keiko-chan... Además, no sólo nos separan nuestras obligaciones, sino también dos mundos completamente distintos," explicó calmadamente, "Y aunque a veces me duela cuando me habla sobre Keiko-chan con tanta emoción; de algún modo soy feliz. Soy feliz, por que en ese momento, estoy con él y él conmigo..."

"Pero te hace daño." Era lo que quería decirle desde hace tanto, y las palabras salieron de su boca casi sin permiso.

"Tal vez, pero yo no puedo hacer nada en realidad. Solo esperar y olvidar."

"Botan..."

"Sé que esta preocupado. Y en verdad se lo agradezco. Pero no debe de estarlo. Yo estaré bien, lo prometo."

"De acuerdo," el joven Koenma asintió débilmente, arqueando la ceja con incredulidad.

"Muchas gracias, señor," agradeció, para luego dejar los documentos delicadamente apilados sobre el reluciente escritorio de caoba. Se levantó de la silla, dando por terminada la conversación.

"¿Irás a la ceremonia?" Escuchó que le preguntaba, y al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que Koenma ya estaba a un lado de ella.

"Sí, no podría dejar de ir. Ambos, Yusuke y Keiko-chan me lo reprocharían toda la vida y más si no voy."

"Yo iré contigo," declaró, poniendo una mando sobre el hombro de Botan.

"¿Huh?" Sus claros ojos reflejaron sorpresa.

"Hace tiempo que no veo a los muchachos," le sonrió e inclinó la cabeza de forma pícara.

Botan lo miró detenidamente antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia. "Gracias, Koenma-sama."

"Cuentas conmigo, Botan," la seriedad volvió a su rostro, pero esta vez su voz y su mirada eran más suaves, "Siempre estaré contigo. Lo sabes."

Sus palabras quisieron implicar algo más, pero sabía que no era el momento.

**FIN**


End file.
